<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life in a Tower by Impala_Cherry_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399042">Life in a Tower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster'>Impala_Cherry_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Prompts [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Inspired by Tangled (2010), Kidnapped Merlin (Merlin), Magic Revealed, Merlin &amp; Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Kilgharrah (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's lived his life in this Tower, but with Morgana's arrival, it brings the chance of freedom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Prompts [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Ever feel like you’re living in a fairytale?’ Morgana questioned, seated at her dressing table as she ran a brush through her hair. Merlin snorted with laughter, let his legs dangle from the window as he looked out across the forest of Albion. Confined to a life in a tower since he was born, with nothing but the same view ever day. It was rather dull, until Morgana came along.</p><p>‘Waiting for a dashing Prince to come and rescue us?’ Merlin teased his new friend, the girl rolling her eyes in that way that told Merlin he was being idiotic.</p><p>‘The last thing I need is for a man to rescue me.’ She stated firmly, uncurling her fingers to reveal a bright orange flame. The first time they had met, it had been the weapon she used to terrify him into answers.</p><p>‘Not even your brother?’ This time the question was a genuine one, and he watched her flinch. Morgana had maintained hope that her brother would find her, it had been the thing keeping her sane during the three months she had been imprisoned in the Tower.</p><p>‘Half.’ She corrected, not that Merlin paid attention to her.</p><p>Morgana Pendragon, the illegitimate daughter of the King of Camelot. Arthur, her half-brother and heir to the throne of the greatest Kingdom. It also happened to be the Kingdom that outlawed Magic, but that was only her Father, according to Morgana.</p><p>‘Have you spotted Kilgharrah recently?’ She inquired gently, knowing the topic was a sensitive one. The Dragon was responsible for snatching Merlin when he was a baby, able to locate him because of his Dragonlord heritage. To prevent Merlin from ever using his gift against Kilgharrah, he had conspired with the High Priestess Nimueh, blocking Merlin’s gift from him until he accepted Kilgharrah’s terms for his release.</p><p>‘No. I think he’s still angry at me.’ Despite being caged, Merlin did love Kilgharrah. The Dragon had raised him, had loved him like a parent would. Cared for him while he was sick, coddled him through nightmares, taught him everything he knew.</p><p>‘I’m sorry. I wish…’</p><p>‘Don’t be. I can’t do as he asks.’ Because the thing that Kilgharrah wanted him to do was complete his Destiny, to rise up, protect the man that he believed would unite Albion. According to the Dragon, that was Arthur, which didn’t make much sense. He spoke in riddles, never bothered to tell Merlin much until the day he had dropped Morgana into the Tower.</p><p>
  <em>‘Kill the Witch, and you shall be set free.’ </em>
</p><p>Instead, Merlin befriended the girl. Morgana was like him, had been born with Magic that they couldn’t understand, and so they had learned together. When Merlin told her of his Destiny, she had been surprised to find that Arthur would be the King to unite Albion.</p><p>‘You’ve lived your life in a Tower, Merlin. When my brother comes for me, I’ll show you the wonders of Albion.’ Morgana was a good friend, knew just what to say to reassure him. He smiled across to her, left his window-seat to move across to where Morgana was brushing her hair.</p><p>‘What a duo we’ll make.’ He teased, snatching the brush and beginning to comb her hair. If it wasn’t for the fact that their Magic had been restrained by the Tower, he would have thought she was using a spell to make her hair that pretty.</p><p>Magic could only be used in small amounts, things that came naturally. Nothing that could help them escape from their imprisonment.</p><p>‘Chaos, raining down over Albion.’ She agreed, Merlin starting to braid her dark hair. She hummed under her breath as he tamed her hair, tying it off with his neckerchief and summoning a small flower to his hand. Morgana smiled warmly, while Merlin tucked it into the braid and returned the affection.</p><p>‘How they’ll tremble.’ He said with a wink.</p><p>**</p><p>The crashing sound from the Tavern was accompanied by a man landing at Arthur’s feet, slick with alcohol and aided by the bloody nose he had. The man grinned up at him, a smile that was supposed to be charming, and the Prince grimaced.</p><p>‘Pass me that jug, will you?’ Arthur looked behind him, took the jug from the table and handed it to the man that was stumbling to his feet. The man rose it to his lips, took a long drink, then promptly turned and used it to smash over the head of the bald guy that was coming after him.</p><p>‘What a waste, eh?’ He was a drunk. And worse, Arthur had seen posters of his face all over Albion, his debts far exceeded anything that Arthur could afford to pay, and he was the bloody Prince. Still, the man was reckless, and he could do with a somebody that… idiotic, to be on his side.</p><p>As the drunken mess went down yet again, Arthur slowly moved in between them, eyed up the man that was trying to beat the life out of him.</p><p>‘I’m sure we can think of a better way to solve this.’ Arthur tried, before the man tried to throw a punch. He ducked, grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted, before throwing him down on the floor beside the drunk.</p><p>Offering out his hand, Arthur watched the man pull himself up, dusting down his shirt and eyeing Arthur up and down.</p><p>‘What do they call you then?’</p><p>‘Arthur. And you?’ The drunk smirked, ran a hand through his hair like he was trying to be attractive. It was the very opposite of it, in Arthur’s opinion.</p><p>‘Gwaine. Cheers for that, mate.’ An idiot, definitely. But a man that he could appreciate.</p><p>‘How would you feel if I offered you a chance to work off your debts?’ Arthur questioned, and Gwaine cocked his head to the side.</p><p>‘You aren’t a noble, are you?’ Arthur hesitated, before reaching into the jacket he was wearing for the portrait of Morgana that he had commissioned to try and find her.</p><p>‘We’re searching for the lost Princess of Camelot.’ Gwaine eyed the painting up, then looked back up to Arthur. This happened for a minute or so, before the man sighed, reached for the mug on the table, and promptly drained it.</p><p>‘You’d be Arthur of Camelot, then?’ He noted that the drunk still did not use his royal title, further proof that he’d be a hassle if they ever made it back to Camelot.</p><p>‘And if I am?’</p><p>‘C’mon then Princess, let’s find us your hot sister.’</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin woke from the nightmare, rolled from his bed and hit the wooden floor. It wasn’t enough, his chest felt like it was tightening in a way that he could not control, ripping the fabric from his chest and heaving for air.</p><p>A hand rested on his back, and to begin with, he tensed up. Then, upon realising it was Morgana, he forced himself to relax into the touch.</p><p>‘Again?’</p><p>‘Something’s happening. I can… there’s someone coming for us.’ He smelt ale, and a brief hint of leather polish. Could hear a laugh, see a bright pair of blue eyes that haunted him in every vision.</p><p>‘And Kilgharrah?’ She questioned, knowing that the Dragon could access his mind if he left his defences down. He took a deep breath, swallowing down the fear and forcing his mind to empty.</p><p>‘Too far away to notice.’ He admitted, let Morgana’s hands pick him off the floor and back into his bed. She had no bed in this Tower, so he had offered out the other side of his to the Witch.</p><p>‘This could be our chance.’ Morgana muttered quietly, fingers massaging into his shoulders as he let the last images slip away.</p><p>‘Then let’s hope Kilgharrah stays away.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgana's excited, but Merlin's scared</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I was hoping for more.’ Merlin remarked, eyeing up the two idiots that were supposed to be saving them. One was the blond-haired blue-eyed Prince, who had woken them as the sun rose by shouting Morgana’s name. According to the ramblings of the idiotic man, he had found her using the other man, a drunken fool that Merlin found rather handsome, if he was honest, to direct.</p><p>Morgana laughed, spun around the Tower with the brightest of smiles. She clapped her hands together in excitement, packing up the few items Merlin had gifted her into a satchel.</p><p>Merlin was not as excited. In fact, he was terrified. This had been his home for so long, he didn’t know if he could live outside of the Tower. What would it be like? Was there any place for a Warlock in the Kingdom of Camelot?</p><p>The Witch halted, turning to face him, her smile falling.</p><p>‘Merlin?’ He was crying, he realised belatedly. Tears trailing down his cheeks, that he scrubbed away sharply.</p><p>‘Sorry. I… I’ve never been outside.’ She came to take his hand, clutching it between hers and smiling warmly.</p><p>‘I promise you, whatever we face, it’s the two of us together.’ Her words soothed the panic, and Merlin went back to staring out of the window to the two men trying to work out a rescue plan.</p><p>‘Is now the time to tell them that if they break the enchantment, we can get ourselves down?’ He questioned, Morgana’s laughter filling the Tower. It then halted, a look of caution crossing her face.</p><p>‘Merlin, it might not be wise to tell Arthur about your Magic.’ Of course. The Pendragon may be his Destiny, but he was still the man whose father was killing hundreds of his kind. He bowed his head, tried for a smile, but he figured it probably ended up looking like a grimace.</p><p>‘We shall tell him I was captured for my Dragonlord ability?’ He asked, and Morgana nodded.</p><p>‘That might be more acceptable.’</p><p>Acceptable. There was that word, the one that Merlin hated. His Magic was a gift, according to Kilgharrah, but here he was hiding it because of the people below.</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur had never considered the fact that there might be someone else in the Tower. When Gwaine told him that he had heard rumours of a Dragon guarding a Tower in the North, Arthur concluded it was there that his sister was being held. A bag of coins had paid for two horses for him and the drunken fool that actually was good company, and they had headed North.</p><p>It had taken seven days to reach the Tower, and the moment he had seen it, he had called out for his sister.</p><p>Only to be greeted by a raven-haired boy, with the brightest blue eyes. Instantly defensive, and crushed, he questioned the man, who then revealed his sister was also with him.</p><p>Gwaine began to try and find an entrance, muttering something about there being a pretty boy as well as a Princess for him to save, and Arthur had tried to figure out if his sister was safe. She looked healthy, skin flushed and a smile that he usually didn’t get to see in Camelot.</p><p>‘If you break the wardings, I can use my Magic!’ She called, and Arthur’s head snapped to Gwaine. The man hadn't paused in trying to break in to the Tower, so Arthur supposed he wasn’t as weary of Magic as others in Camelot.</p><p>He used his sword to scratch them, Gwaine doing the same, and eventually Morgana’s shriek of joy told him they had been successful.</p><p>‘Shit!’ Gwaine jumped back as stones began to sink inwards, a door revealing itself. Arthur wasted no time in running into the Tower, taking the stairs two at a time to race upwards.</p><p>Gwaine was behind him, slightly slower and complaining about how he wasn’t expecting so many stairs. Arthur would have laughed, had he not been consumed with the need to make sure Morgana was alright.</p><p>He reached a wooden door, hit it with all his weight through his shoulder as he barged it down.</p><p>And ended up on a wooden floor, in a beautifully furnished room. A large bed in the centre, a small washroom that looked to be operated by Magic, a fire-pit that roared away in the corner. There were chairs dotted around, books lining the spaces and drawings on the wall, but more importantly, there was his sister.</p><p>Morgana lunged, arms wrapping around his neck as she greeted him, Arthur hugging her back just as tightly. She wasn’t thin, didn’t look injured at all, in fact she looked <em>happy</em>.</p><p>‘Arthur, Goddess, I knew you would find us!’ Us. Arthur froze, staring to the man that stood behind her curiously.</p><p>Before he could speak, Gwaine came skidding out onto the floor, halting any words he might have said.</p><p>‘Shit, screw the Princess, I’ll have him.’ Arthur rolled his eyes, while the boy blushed the darkest of colours. Morgana laughed, offering out her hand.</p><p>‘Morgana Pendragon, and you must be our handsome rescuer.’ Her tone was teasing, and Arthur shot Gwaine a look, warning him not to even consider laying a hand on his sister. Although he took her hand, bowed to kiss her knuckles, his eyes never left the man behind.</p><p>‘Gwaine, my Lady. Honoured to be of service.’ Morgana giggled, then turned to smile at the man.</p><p>‘This is Merlin. He’s the one who was imprisoned in this Tower, before my arrival.’ Arthur just gave him a nod, but Gwaine stuck his hand out, which Merlin hesitantly accepted. Rather than shaking it, like anybody would have done, the drunk raised it to his lips.</p><p>‘I’ll explain everything.’ Morgana stated firmly, and Arthur realised he still had his sword drawn. He sheathed it, then gestured for her to begin the tale.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin packed his bags while Morgana explained his story. That he’d been there since he was a baby, caged by a Dragon that had enchanted him so he could not command their kind, not until he stepped outside of the Tower. The Prince didn’t try to kill him, which was appreciated.</p><p>‘We need to get you back to Camelot. I’ve offered Gwaine a place as one of my Knights, and Merlin…’ Arthur halted, but Morgana cut in.</p><p>‘Can be your manservant.’ They’d discussed this in length, what he would do if they got rescued. The Warlock shifted awkwardly, not knowing whether he would be wanted.</p><p>‘If Uther finds out he’s a Dragonlord…’</p><p>‘He won’t. Please, brother, he’s my friend.’ Merlin looked across, found Arthur’s gaze on him. Then the Prince nodded.</p><p>‘Any friend of my sister, is a friend of mine. Thank you, for looking after her.’ He gave a nod, not really knowing to say, before going back to packing a bag.</p><p>Outside of the Tower. He’d be free, access to his Magic once more, and Merlin could only imagine how it would feel.</p><p>He put the bag over his shoulder, reached for the second one, but someone interrupted.</p><p>Gwaine. He smiled, picking it up and hoisting it onto his shoulder.</p><p>‘Welcome, Merls, to the beginning of freedom.’</p><p>Merlin was terrified.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin's discovering the outside world is mostly full of trees</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trees. A lot of them.</p><p>He’d expected more. The trees continued for the entire first day of riding, of which he was pressed against Gwaine. Morgana and Arthur rode together, bickering in a way that fascinated him. Gwaine kept him entertained, playing a game of “eye-spy” which ended with Merlin’s realisation that there genuinely was nothing more than trees.</p><p>They spoke a little of Morgana’s Magic, which Gwaine thought was pretty cool. Arthur told him if he brought it up once more, he’d draw his sword. Gwaine just rolled his eyes, started to sing a tune that was slightly off-key, tapping a rhythm onto Merlin’s hip as they moved through the forest.</p><p>‘We should make camp.’ As it turned out, making Camp meant that Arthur sat down and waited patiently for someone else to do the rest of the work. Morgana snorted, rolled her skirts up enough to trample through the woods in search of some firewood. Merlin copied her, brought logs back and made a fire. He hesitated when it came to lighting it, not knowing how to do so without his Magic.</p><p>Luckily, Arthur was looking the other way, and Merlin could focus on the fire for a moment. It sparked to life, the Warlock sitting back, pleased.</p><p>Until he noted that Gwaine was staring at him, eyes wide.</p><p>‘Gwaine, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.’ Arthur joked, and the long-haired man turned to the Prince.</p><p>‘Just thinking about my new life as a Knight. That’ll be Sir Gwaine, to you.’ Merlin breathed out in relief, watched as Gwaine winked in his direction.</p><p>**</p><p>Morgana washed her face and feet, not daring to undress in the middle of a forest. When she returned to the fire, she found that Merlin had taken to cooking. Her smile grew, she adored the Warlock. He was nothing like the Emrys she’d pictured, the great sorcerer that would protect the Once and Future King.</p><p>He was just a boy, chained up by a Dragon that he felt some form of loyalty to. A Dragon that would soon find out that Merlin had run away.</p><p>‘Why was he in that Tower?’ Gwaine whispered, appearing at her side so quickly that she almost jumped. Arthur wasn’t paying attention to them, too busy running a finger along the edge of his sword, staring into the trees.</p><p>‘Because he has a Destiny.’ She answered, truthful as ever.</p><p>‘His Magic?’ She didn’t ask how he knew, could see that Gwaine wasn’t going to betray Merlin’s trust.</p><p>‘He’s going to be incredible.’ Gwaine just nodded, moving to sit by Merlin’s side in front of the flames.</p><p>Arthur didn’t trust Magic, because of what Uther said. But maybe Merlin could be the one to change that, could show him that it wasn’t inherently evil.</p><p>‘What’s taking so long?’ Arthur asked, his attention on the food.</p><p>‘Maybe if you stopped thinking with your stomach, prat, you’d see that the food’s cooking.’ Nobody would dare to speak like that to a Prince, but Merlin was something else. Arthur just rolled his eyes, looking in the opposite direction.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin woke up to the sound of snoring, Arthur slumped by the dying embers of the fire. Morgana was asleep, curled against his side and wrapped in the blanket that Merlin had brought. The Warlock rubbed sleep from his eyes, sat up slowly to let his gaze wander to Gwaine. The to-be Knight was propped up against a tree, sword by his side.</p><p>‘You said yesterday you hated nobility.’ Merlin grumbled, careful not to trip as he moved around Morgana and headed to Gwaine. The man snorted, fingers curled around the blade.</p><p>‘I do. A load of pigs, arrogant and stuck-up.’ The Warlock looked to the man’s neck, then settled back against one of the trees.</p><p>‘So that’s why you didn’t tell the Prince that you’re already a noble?’ Gwaine’s eyes darted to him, shock showing, before a steady smirk played on his face.</p><p>‘How did you know?’</p><p>‘An educated guess. The ring around your neck, the sword.’ The noble regarded him, as if evaluating, and Merlin held still under the scrutiny. He had never thought he’d be free of the Tower, nor that he’d meet someone like Gwaine.</p><p>‘A noble and a sorcerer, both hiding.’ Merlin snorted at that, clasped his hands together and drew his knees towards his chest. It was slightly colder than he expected, nothing like the warmth of the Tower.</p><p>‘A Warlock, actually.’ He corrected, mischief flashing across the elder’s face.</p><p>‘Mm, Warlock. Sounds sexy.’ That had Merlin laughing, then quickly shutting up when Arthur rolled over, face-down into the dirt as he snored louder.</p><p>‘Is this Destiny of yours something to do with him?’ Gwaine inquired, and Merlin didn’t question how he knew. Presumably, it was because of the conversation that he’d had with Morgana earlier.</p><p>‘I’m supposed to protect him.’ He admitted. That had Gwaine rolling his eyes, nudging Merlin’s foot with his own.</p><p>‘I can help you with that. The Princess is an idiot, but he’s not that bad.’ Merlin smiled, happy to have another friend.</p><p>‘You’re fond of him.’ He concluded, and Gwaine shrugged.</p><p>‘He’s got purpose. Determination. And, with your help, he might even be a good man.’</p><p>**</p><p>The next morning found Merlin riding with Gwaine once again. Morgana was describing Camelot to him, from the Castle to the citizens, and Merlin was beginning to lose the nerves in favour of excitement.</p><p>‘You’re as excitable as a child.’ Gwaine said with a laugh, when Merlin expressed his adoration of the idea of people all dancing in the market. Arthur looked across, and before he even opened his mouth, Merlin could tell he was going to say something idiotic.</p><p>‘That’s because he is one.’ Arthur provided, Morgana hitting his shoulder while Merlin just sighed.</p><p>‘Yet I’m still the smarter one.’ He muttered under his breath, laughing when a waterskin came hurling at his head.</p><p>‘I heard that!’ Gwaine offered a high-five, which was awkward considering they were pressed together, but Merlin accepted.</p><p>‘I’m putting the two of you in the stocks.’ Arthur threatened, and Merlin laughed.</p><p>‘I’m not even a citizen of Camelot yet!’ He protested, the Prince just smirking like it didn’t bother him.</p><p>Merlin would have complained again, but his Magic prickled to the surface just in time to see the arrow that came flying in their direction.</p><p>He didn’t think, slammed his hand up to halt it just before it hit the Prince, before his horse bolted from under him and Gwaine was shouting.</p><p>Merlin vaguely realised he’d hit the floor, his head thudding to the ground. He noted that Gwaine was drawing his sword ready to attack, and that Arthur had dismounted and was trying to protect Morgana. The Warlock looked to the approaching bandits, then to Arthur, who had already seen his Magic.</p><p>Figuring that they could argue later, he rose his hand and muttered a spell that sent the bandits flying backwards. With that done, the Warlock slumped down and let his eyes shut.</p><p>A quick nap would do nobody any harm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur takes a stroll, Gwaine follows, and Merlin's decided to pick a side</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Quick note, I won't be posting for a while. I've received some comments on one of my other fics (from a different fandom, no worries with you lot!), that have kind of put me off writing for a bit. Combined with some anons on Tumblr, with some not so nice threats, I'm having a break! </p><p>I wanted to thank you all for being so amazing, reading and commenting on all my Merlin fics! I will be back (sounds pretty ominous) and I will keep writing Merlin stuff in the break, even if I'm not posting. </p><p>I'm finishing up a fic from a different fandom, but that'll be it for a while. </p><p>Lot's of love to all of you! &lt;3</p><p>-- Chloe :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgana watched as her brother stormed off, only staying long enough to ensure that they were safe. Seeing Merlin’s Magic… he hadn't coped with it well. A lot of shouting, of telling Morgana that she was mad if she thought that Merlin could come back to Camelot. Her brother pointed out that she hadn't known him for long, that he could have just been using her to get free of the Tower.</p><p>She wanted to explain everything, but it wasn’t her story to tell. Instead, she stayed by Merlin’s unconscious form, let his head lay in her lap as she kept a careful watch on the clearing. Gwaine helped her make a fire, stayed with her for a while in comfortable silence, until the sun began to set and Arthur still hadn't come back.</p><p>‘I’ll go and find him.’ Gwaine stated, Morgana keeping her gaze on Merlin. He looked rather peaceful, sleeping. Like he was a normal man, not someone that had been caged up for so long because of his gifts. Those three months in the Tower had been Hell, but he had been there for his entire life.</p><p>She tracked her fingers to the lump on his head, focused as much of her Magic as she could. It worked, a warmth that spread right to her core as she healed the wound. She’d never been good with such spells, but clearly Merlin’s Magic was helping her.</p><p>‘I’ll keep you safe.’ Morgana promised, a hand in his dark hair. He looked young, eyes shut and his chest rising and falling gently. A snuffled sound, Merlin’s body dragging him from his sleep as the night closed in on them.</p><p>‘Gana?’ He questioned, voice groggy. He sat up steadily, Morgana’s hands aiding him. She watched as the Warlock looked around the clearing, settling his mind. Then, with the sleep gone, the panic set in. Wide eyes, a gasp as he tried to stand.</p><p>‘Bandits?’</p><p>‘Gone, you knocked them unconscious.’ That settled him, before Merlin looked around for the others.</p><p>‘Oh.’ He’d come to the conclusion that Arthur was gone, and Gwaine, and Morgana shrugged.</p><p>‘They’ll be back. Arthur just… he needed a moment.’ Or half a day, but she didn’t say that. If Arthur could see that Magic wasn’t bad, then maybe Merlin’s Destiny was true. Maybe Arthur would be the King that Camelot needed. That Albion needed.</p><p>‘Is that your Magic?’ Merlin questioned, rubbing at his head as he looked around. Morgana went to point out that nobody else would have healed him, before realising he wasn’t talking about the wound.</p><p>He was looking at the clearing. Morgana followed his gaze, stretched out her Magic to test whatever he could sense. When she found nothing, she looked to him in confusion.</p><p>‘There’s no Magic there, Merlin.’ Which meant… Merlin’s eyes widened, right at the point where she realised it must be his Dragonlord heritage calling to him.</p><p>‘Shit.’</p><p>**</p><p>Gwaine chopped at another plant that got attached to his cape, grumbled as he wandered in the direction of Arthur’s tracks. This was ridiculous, the Princess was having a hissy fit because some good-looking sorcerer had saved him? Gwaine chuckled, sheathed his sword as he came out of the undergrowth.</p><p>Only to halt very quickly.</p><p>Arthur didn’t look impressed. Gwaine was about to point out that it was hardly his fault that they were in this situation, that Arthur was the one who had stormed away. The Prince, had he been able to, would have probably flipped him off at this point. But with his body restrained by the (presumably) heavy weight of the scaled foot, he could do nothing but roll his eyes.</p><p>‘A dragon.’ Gwaine said aloud, staring at the golden eyes. He hadn't actually believed Merlin and Morgana when they said they were imprisoned by such a beast, he couldn’t quite see a Dragon caring enough about humans to imprison them.</p><p>‘A drunken fool.’ The beast grumbled, which was surprising. Mostly because he didn’t know Dragons could talk, and secondly because it implied that the Dragon knew him. Gwaine reached for his sword, not quite sure what he was planning on doing, before something hit him on the back of his head.</p><p>Gwaine pitched into the grass, armour hitting the ground and his nose narrowly avoiding being smashed. Groaning, he looked to Arthur, who had that judgemental look on his face like he’d somehow have had a better reaction.</p><p>‘Why keep us alive?’ Arthur questioned, while Gwaine was dragged back by the tail. Why hadn't he remembered that Dragons had tails?</p><p>‘Princess, don’t make it change its mind.’ Gwaine grumbled, knowing it would be impossible to get the grass-stains out of his clothes after this. He’d add it to the running debts that he was going to charge Arthur at the end of this.</p><p>‘You’re bait.’ The Dragon simply replied, before tipping its head back to make a sound that Gwaine would call a warning.</p><p>**</p><p>Morgana skidded out into the clearing, halting when she saw her brother’s breastplate being crushed by the talons of the Dragon currently pinning him down.</p><p>‘Arthur!’</p><p>‘Morgana!’</p><p>‘Merls!’</p><p>‘Gwaine?!’</p><p>‘Enough!’ The Dragon growled, Morgana falling silent under the golden gaze that slowly turned to her. Merlin was by her side, but he looked hesitant to fight.</p><p>‘I gave you a choice, young Warlock. Time to decide. The King, or the Witch.’ She would have been offended, had it not been an accurate name for her. Merlin’s gaze turned to her, panic clear in his bright eyes, and she gave him what he hoped was reassurance.</p><p>They could fight.</p><p>‘I won’t hurt Morgana.’ Merlin stated firmly, and Morgana winced when Arthur groaned in pain. Gwaine was struggling under the weight of a tail, unable to reach the sword that he’d abandoned just to the side.</p><p>‘Merlin, I’ve cared for you all these years, don’t you think I know…’ Kilgharrah was cut off by Morgana lunging for the sword, the beast turning its head to her and breathing fire in her direction. She rose the sword, unsure of what she was going to do with it, but a strange thing happened. The blade glowed, and for a moment, Morgana thought herself lucky.</p><p>Then she remembered what Merlin had told her, that a Dragon could only be killed by Magic. By something wielded in Dragon’s breath, the very fire she’d just been attacked with.</p><p>But could she get close enough to deliver such a blow?</p><p>‘I’m a Dragonlord…’ Merlin murmured, staring at the blade Morgana was now wielding. She was about to point out that it was hardly the time for a crisis, that if he couldn’t command the Dragon they needed to flee.</p><p>Instead, Merlin drew the dagger from his belt that she’d teased him for. What did an all-powerful Warlock need a dagger for?</p><p>The answer proved itself a moment later, when Kilgharrah cried out Merlin’s name, right at the same time that the Warlock buried the dagger into his own chest.</p><p>**</p><p>When Merlin was little, Kilgharrah had told him that the High Priestess Nimueh had bound them together. It was so that Merlin could not command his power, and so that Kilgharrah could transform into a human long enough to care for him. Over the years, the Dragon had explained to him that the mark on his chest was a symbol of their connection.</p><p>He’d also grown up on stories of what he’d become, if he protected Arthur.</p><p>So, when faced with his first big decision, whether to protect the Pendragon, he chose what he’d been raised learning. That Arthur’s needs came before his, and so he had to free him from Kilgharrah. But he could not kill Morgana, the Witch that was his best friend, and so he went for the next best thing.</p><p>The dagger pierced through the mark on his chest, split open his skin just as Kilgharrah cried out for him. Merlin gasped, dropping down to his knees almost immediately, right at the same point that the Dragon pulled back from Arthur’s frame.</p><p>Kilgharrah was burning. It should have been ironic, Merlin thought, falling down to his back and letting his head tip to the side so he could see his Dragon.</p><p>Morgana screamed, came running to his side and diving down by her side, hands clutching at the wound that he’d just made. Whispered assurances, golden eyes trying to heal the wound, but Merlin couldn’t care less.</p><p>Because Kilgharrah was burning, and the Dragon’s golden eyes focused on him in those last moments.</p><p>Merlin had just killed the creature that raised him, for a man that had been unaccepting of his Magic. He could have laughed, maybe managed to make a sound, but he could tell it was nothing more than a dying choke. With one last look to the Dragon, Merlin let his eyes shut.</p><p>**</p><p>Morgana sobbed, uncaring that her brother was slowly approaching her. The dagger lay abandoned, blood-stained blade proof of what had just happened. Where Kilgharrah had stood, lay a single scale, with the same mark on it that Merlin had on his chest.</p><p>His heart was still under her touch, the wound stitching itself together but it was too late. She let her hair hang down over his chest, tears dripping to the pale skin of his chest.</p><p>‘Merlin, come on.’ She pleaded, threading their fingers together.</p><p>‘You can’t die, your Destiny isn’t over.’ Her whispered words were met with silence, nothing more than the gentle breeze of the night moving over them.</p><p>‘Come back to me. To us.’ Morgana placed her hand to his heart, and sent one last pulse of Magic into his body.</p><p>‘Morgana… we can have a proper funeral…’ A hand came to rest on her shoulder, her brother looking down with his eyes wide and hurt. Of course, he was used to people dying for him. Knights jumped over each other to die in battle, but Merlin was not a Knight.</p><p>Gwaine was silent, head bowed in respect, and Morgana knew they were waiting on her.</p><p>‘He was supposed to live.’ She murmured, then stood up to bury her head into his shoulder. Arthur caught her easily, cradled her face and brushed away tears, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>‘Should have known it would take a death to get you two emotional.’ Morgana halted, Arthur’s hands dropping as they both turned to where Merlin was trying to sit up, voice scratchy but a smile on his face.</p><p>‘Merlin!’ She laughed, lunging into his lap and knocking the both of them back to the ground. Arthur was smiling, Gwaine quickly joined them on the floor, and the Witch looked back to her brother.</p><p>‘We’re keeping him.’ She stated firmly, not leaving any room for argument. Merlin was too busy being hugged by Gwaine to protest her wording, and Arthur sighed.</p><p>‘I’m not going to be the one explaining this to Father.’ He grumbled, before he nodded.</p><p>Acceptance, and Merlin’s smile proved just how proud he was.</p><p>Maybe Destiny wasn’t too far-fetched, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>